


The Missing Piece

by TrisPond



Series: Histórias de James & Dominique [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beijos, Drama, F/M, Final Feliz, Fluffy, Magica, Romance, atrizes, ciumes, menções de vôlei, n sei o que colocar mais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: James e Dominique se conheciam desde sempre. Era simplesmente impossível imaginar a vida sem o outro; ninguém jamais os entenderiam de forma tão completa, tão única quanto eles.





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter pertence a J.K.Rowling.

James Sirius Potter não podia dizer exatamente quando tinha começado a pensar algo mais de Dominique. Eles sempre foram amigos, parceiros de festa e de confusões. Falavam-se todo dia na escola, mas era nas férias que eles realmente eram mais do que inseparáveis. James perdera as contas de quantas vezes fora para o quarto de Dominique na Toca (o qual ela conquistara o direito de usar só, depois que Victoire passara a dormir com Ted), equilibrando-se pontas dos pés para não fazer barulho.

Sempre que chegava ao quarto, Dominique já o estava esperando. Ela puxava o cobertor para perto de si mais ainda, como se dissesse a James que ele se virasse e arranjasse um para si. Ele vinha preparado, carregado o próprio cobertor, o qual jogava em cima de si assim que a prima ia mais para o lado direito da cama. Ele dividia a metade esquerda do dela. Não viam malícia na ação, pois ainda se viam somente como primos.

Normalmente, era Dominique a primeira a falar. Costumava despejar em cima de James todas as últimas novidades da sua vida, contando detalhadamente cada drama que possuía com o garoto atual (foram tantos que James era incapaz de lembrar o nome da maioria). Ela se apaixonava rápido demais, o Potter sempre insistia em dizer, preocupado com o coração frágil da prima. Embora parecesse ser dura, sempre era Dominique que acabava de coração partido.

Em contrapartida, ela dizia que ele era muito frio. Perguntava se ele não se importava com nada. James nunca tivera um relacionamento sério e sua fama com garotas era conhecida por todos. Ele ria e dizia que se importava com a família, com amigos e com ela especialmente. Isso a fazia revirar os olhos, mas sorrir e então a discussão era encerrada.

James então costumava falar de alguma confusão que tinha aprontado com os melhores amigos. Dominique falava das roupas que queria comprar (ela amava moda e nada a fazia sorrir mais do que quando achava um  _par de saltos perfeito para o vestido perfeito_ ). Os dois conversavam mais um pouco sobre assuntos cotidianos e então caiam no sonho.

Se Dominique acordasse antes de James, ela diria o nome dele para o acordar. Ela sempre ficava maravilhada como era fácil interromper o sono dele. Ele tinha o sonho extremamente leve, ao contrário dela.

Já se fosse ele o primeiro a acordar, ele somente se levantava e iria embora, voltando para o quarto de origem. Muitas vezes encontrava Fred Weasley II, seu primo e melhor amigo, ainda acordado. James era grato ao fato que Fred nunca perguntara o que ele fazia, porque não sabia ao certo como explicaria o hábito que tinha com a prima. Porém, suspeitava que o amigo já sabia para onde ele ia, porque sempre o encarava com os olhos sérios e balançava a cabeça, de modo reprovador.

Nas manhãs enquanto ele estava de férias na Toca, costumava tomar o café-da-manhã cedo e ir jogar Quadribol, sempre contando com a participação de um primo ou prima diferente. Roxanne era excelente no esporte, talvez a melhor deles, embora raramente jogasse. James nunca conseguira fazer com que ela o dissesse o porquê.

Se a partida se estendesse demais ou - por um milagre - Dominique acordasse cedo, ela resolvia observar os primos jogando. Gostava de ver a empolgação e felicidade de todos, o desempenho em vencer e realizar movimentos perigosos, especialmente quando se tratava de James. Ela mesma já tinha tentado jogar Quadribol e, apesar de estar entre razoável e boa, não tinha tido interesse no jogo. Não era desafiador psicologicamente o suficiente para ela, dizia para James. Ele normalmente ria da cara dela, a provocando depois.

Contudo, até James tinha que admitir que Dominique ficava bem jogando  _vôlei,_  um esporte trouxa que ele somente conheceu por causa dela. Ela tinha uma paixão enorme pela modalidade e, quando entrava na quadra, parecia que estava preparada para uma guerra. James conseguia ver os olhos da prima calculando todos os movimentos que poderiam acontecer ao observar a bola e a posição das jogadoras. Ela pensava rápido e conseguia correr assustadoramente rápido também.

James às vezes jogava com a prima, porque era raro ter alguém que se dispusesse a enfrentá-la, normalmente sendo o pobre do Louis que acabava tendo que lidar com os treinos da irmã. Por outro lado, quase sempre o Potter era o escolhido para acompanhá-la nos treinos do clube nas férias.

Dominique odiava o fato de não ter uma quadra de verdade em Hogwarts, mas ainda continuava a jogar lá, levando a própria bola e forçando James e Roxanne a jogarem contra ela vez ou outra. Mas realmente não se importava de treinar sozinha, concentrada demais para notar o mundo ao redor dela.

O que Dominique  _amava_  fazer em dupla era dançar. Ela conseguia dançar sozinha e se não tivesse opção certamente preferia dançar desse jeito do que ficar parada. Contudo, sempre que podia arrastava alguém para dançar com ela. Gostava de sentir a concentração do parceiro em todos os seus movimentos, a sensação de proximidade que isso passava. Sentia uma tensão que a incendiava. Quando estava dançando com alguém, sempre conseguia se esquecer do resto do mundo e de todos os problemas.

O melhor parceiro de dança que já achou foi James. Não era somente porque ele sabia todos os passos de suas músicas preferidas perfeitamente ou porque se portava de maneira impecável durante a valsa – Scorpius Malfoy também era extraordinário nesse ritmo, parecendo um cavalheiro que saíra de um livro. O especial é que James conseguia a fazer rir, sem nem mesmo perder a concentração da dança. Conseguia conversar com ele e ainda fazer uma apresentação impressionante.

James também gostava de dançar com a prima. Sempre fora um fã da arte, sabendo que isso o ajudaria a conquistar mais meninas, porém sempre a apreciava mais quando estava com Dominique. Com ela, parecia que a dança ganha toda uma nova expressão, um  _sentimento_.

James e Dominique atraíam a atenção em quaisquer lugares que fossem, mas quando dançavam, conseguiam fazer com que todos parassem os que estavam fazendo somente para os observarem. E eles amavam isso. Nunca foram pessoas tímidas e eram viciados na sensação de se sentirem especiais.

Não que sempre gostassem de serem diferentes. Às vezes James e Dominique conversavam, em voz baixa, sobre a pressão que sentiam. Ele não sabia o que as pessoas esperavam que ele fizesse – que ele fosse ser que nem o pai e se tornar um herói de guerra? Ou que ele agisse feito James Potter I e Sirius Orion Black? Ou que ele fosse feito Ginny? As pessoas pareciam querer que ele fosse quatro pessoas diferentes ao mesmo tempo – brincalhão, destemido, irresponsável e tímido. Pareciam esperar que ele sacrificasse sua vida por algo – James não tinha o menor interesse nisso. Amava demais a vida, todas as festas e confusões que se metia para pensar em desperdiçá-la por algum motivo.

E Dominique sentia que todos esperavam que ela fosse uma cópia fiel de Victoire. E por que não esperariam isso considerando que ela era o mais próximo de perfeição que Dominique já conhecera? A irmã mais velha sempre parecia ser capaz de conquistar todos com um olhar, tinha uma carreira bem-sucedida, já tinha encontrado o homem perfeito e era tão linda que parecia sair de um livro. Não tinha uma pessoa que não gostasse de Victoire e da delicadeza que ela tratava a todos.

Dominique sabia que era bonita também. Tinha um rosto fino e bem simétrico, com um nariz delicado. Seu corpo causava inveja em várias meninas, com suas pernas longas e quadril fino. Mas ela odiava seu cabelo – ele era ruivo e por causa disso várias pessoas esperavam que ela fosse igual aos outros primos Weasley e não a reconheciam como Delacour. E Dominique odiava mais que tudo ser julgada por isso.

James sabia disso tudo. Então, ele não se surpreendeu quando ela fez cortou o seu cabelo sozinha e somente riu quando ela contou do histérico que Victoire fez quando viu a irmã. A Delacour mais velha tinha ameaçado parar de falar com ela, tentando convencer Dominique a ajeitar aquela coisa horrível, sem sucesso. James somente disse que combinava com ela e Dominique sorriu.

Victoire conseguiu convencer a mãe de que havia algo acontecendo com a filha – utilizando o fato que as notas de da irmã tinham caído e que ela acabara de levar outro fora para apoiar essa teoria - e assim Dominque fora obrigada a ter aulas com um professor de piano nas férias e com Lucy em Hogwarts. Para fins terapêuticos. Quando chegara para a primeira aula, Dominique parecia prestes a matar alguém. Mas o professor não se intimidou e continuou a ensiná-la.

Quando Fleur se convencera que a filha estava bem novamente e comunicara a Dominique que ela não precisava mais das aulas, para a surpresa de todos, ela pedira para a mãe não dar fim ao piano em casa. Dominque tinha se apaixonado pelo piano e pela suavidade deste, achando um meio mais calmo que o vôlei e a dança de liberar suas emoções – não que ela tenha parado de amar algum deles.

James também achado uma nova paixão inesperada. Ele descobrira um livro de química esquecido na parte trouxa da biblioteca de Hogwarts e por curiosidade começara a ler. E lera por muitas noites seguintes, passando a fazer anotações e testar os cálculos. Tudo parecera fazer mais sentido na vida dele, como se ele finalmente descobrisse o que estava faltando e como o universo funcionara.

Ele abandonou a vaga que tinha no curso de aurores para fazer química, chocando a família toda, especialmente a irmã. Lily Luna sempre vira o irmão como o salvador dela, junto com o pai, e sempre esperou que James fosse se jogar na frente do perigo assim que o visse.

Dominique tinha entrado no curso de medibruxa, assim como a irmã, mas não gostara nada da profissão. Era muito diferente do que ela esperava e muito menos interessante. Estava entediada e confusa sobre o que fazer com a própria vida.

Nunca fora muito de planejar as coisas, então quando recebera um convite para fazer um teste para uma minissérie de um canal trouxa não hesitara em fazer. Nem esperava passar, mas alguns dias depois recebera uma carta – ela pedira para eles falarem por esse meio, já que não tinha celular – dizendo que conseguira o papel.

A primeira pessoa que ela contara a notícia foi a Louis. Ele não sabia muito bem como reagir a novidade, então somente deu de ombros e disse para ela se cuidar. Ela mal esperou ele terminar de falar para aparatar perto da casa de James (não podia mais simplesmente chegar lá agora, pois de vez em quando tinha algum amigo trouxa dele lá e Dominique não queria causar nenhum outro acidente).

James recebera a notícia com empolgação, feliz que finalmente não seria o único da família envolvido em algo trouxa. Ele sugeriu que Dominique ficasse na casa dele o tempo que quisesse, já que o lugar da gravação era perto do apartamento dele. Ela aceitou sem cerimônias.


End file.
